


New long term prompt/challenge!

by Everyonesfavoriteshortperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyonesfavoriteshortperson/pseuds/Everyonesfavoriteshortperson
Summary: A long term challenge! This means book or series! Please check it out
Collections: Harry McGonagall





	New long term prompt/challenge!

Calling all writers! 

I have a long term challenge for you. Write a book or series in which Harry is saved from the Dursley’s by Minerva McGonagall after his first year at school. After that, the tale is your own. I only ask that Harry’s legal guardian becomes Minerva. I hope this prompt inspires you all. I do have some preliminary ideas if you’d like to know where to start. Please contact me if you have more questions about the prompt. This an open challenge that I will moderate. Happy writing!!

-everyonesfavoriteshortperson


End file.
